wildarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mother
Mother is the progenitor of the Metal Demon race and the main antagonist of Wild Arms. A nihilist, she seeks to destroy countless home worlds to satiate her unquenchable appetite for the destruction of life. Physical description Mother was an insect like looking creature, with an angelic face and many lace garments adorning her figure. She boated two large horns protruding from her torso, royal garments on her side, and what appeared to be a halo like crown on her back. She appeared to float in mid air. As Motherfried, her top half looked like a beautiful woman cradling a child (the child in question is Zeikfried protruding from her chest). She retained the royal adornments on her torso and the large halo on her back she had as Mother. Motherfried, however, gained a large, worm looking tail with seemingly thousands of legs. She gained Zeikfried's Glumzamber symbol on her tail. History Mother travels from planet to planet, annihilating all within her path. She finds pleasure in the destruction of life. Some time before the events of the original Wild Arms, her heart was ripped from her body, leaving her to lay dormant in Arctica Castle until she was revived by the Demons. When she was revived, she wasted little time in resuming her nihilistic activities, and revealing she was the one who destroyed the Quarter Knights' home planet, Hiades. Her "son" Zeikfried assisted the main characters in murdering his Mother, as Zeik wanted only to conquer Filgaia, not destroy it. Mother was unaware of this, and she was subsequently defeated at the hands of the main party. She found pleasure in her own destruction, commenting on even how she is not exempt from the destruction she loves so dearly. Her remains lay in the destroyed Photosphere, and when Zeikfried was teleported there following the scuffle at the Gate Generator, she devoured him and assumed his body. Mother's destructive antics continued, as she resurrected the Ka Dingel Tower to find the New Moon, Malduke. Alhazad commented on "Zeikfried's" new personality, but Mother quickly silenced him. Atop Malduke, Mother attempted to destroy Filgaia, however she was thrwarted twice by the main characters, once as Zeikfried. She took over Zeik's body completely to reveal a new form, Motherfried, which contained Zeik's lifeless body cradled around Mother's new grotesque armour. Motherfried was also defeated, and subsequently sent to Hell, where she lost Zeikfried, as he made one last final attempt to destroy the party as Zeik Tuvai. Known attacks * Als Magna (as both Mother and Motherfried) - causes minimal damage and severe effects (Silence, Poison, etc). *Neregate Harlow *Hermes Torris Megistos *Phatima's Miracle (Dispells any magic effects) *Sayfert's Galaxy *Rainbow *Inferno *Dark Ray (similar to Cecilia's Darkness spell) In Alter Code F she summons two guards to protect her in the initial battle. She summons four guards as Motherfried. Mother's base attack of of the Evil element. Wild Arms Description * Name: Mother * Japanese Name: マザー * Age: Unknown (Over 1000 years old) * Height: Unknown * Weight: Unknown * Race: Metal Demon * Birthplace: ? * Weapon: Magic Mother Mother is faced for the first time in Photosphere, Zeikfriend allows Rudy, Jack, and Cecilia to reach out to her to defeat her, without them knowing that they were actually helping her plan. * LEVEL: ? * HP: 15000 * MP: ?? * EXP: 7500 * GELLA: 00 * SPELLS: Hermes Toris Megistos, Neregate Harlow Motherfried Motherfried is faced in Malduke, When she surprises everyone when she reveals that she has joined her body to that of Zeikfried. * LEVEL: ? * HP: 42500 * MP: ?? * EXP: 60000 * GELLA: 00 * SPELLS: Dark Ray, Sayfert's Galaxy, Inferno, Als Magna, Phatima's Miracle Mother Category:Metal Demons Category:Wild Arms characters Category:Wild Arms ACF characters Category:Bosses Category:Wild Arms Bosses